


A Mouse, a Shark, and their Incestuous Felines

by livingdeadgirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Raven/Mystique (Mentioned), Thor and Loki are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeadgirl/pseuds/livingdeadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles keeps finding a blonde tabby tom-cat cuddled up to his own evil spawned tom when he returns home from work everyday. It really isn't a problem, until he meets his owner and it most definitely isn't a problem at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouse, a Shark, and their Incestuous Felines

A Mouse, a Shark, and their Incestuous Felines

~*~

_I think your cat is sleeping in my house. CX_

Who is this? EL

_Oh dreadfully sorry, my names Charles. Your number is on your cats collar, I didn’t want to ring by chance you where busy. CX_

Oh yes, thank you. Is he troubling you? I can come and collect him if you wish? EL

_He’s no bother, a sweetheart really. I just didn’t want you to worry about him. I can bring him by later on if you want? I have to be near the address printed on his tag later this evening. CX_

That would be very kind thank you. What time should I expect you and my little run away? EL

_Will two hours be alright? I don’t want to ruin any plans you have. CX_

Two hours is perfect, for me to have plans would require me to have a social life to make plans. You are too kind, are you sure its no bother? EL

_No not at all. He really is the perfect squatter, but I know how worrying an absent pet can be. My destination tonight is just around the corner to your address so it’ll be no hardship on my account. CX_

Thank you again. I shall see you in two hours then. EL

_No problem, see you soon. CX_

~*~

When Charles Xavier had walked into his apartment in north London and saw a strange cat sat next to his own, he didn’t really think anything of it. His childhood home was surrounded by fields and had a quaint village close by, so he was quiet used to random cats appearing in his house, having a nap, taking some food, then leaving never to be seen of again. He was expecting it from the rather large, silly tom cat now sprawled next to his smaller sleeker tom. But then he walked in the next day and the cat was still there. A little odd but still not something he wasn’t used to. The cat would be gone before he woke up and be back when he’d finished work at night. It carried on like this for a month before he decided to investigate and look at his collar.

He didn’t have a name, but he had an address and a mobile number etched into the expensive looking metal tag attached to him. The address was near where his sister Raven lived, which was lucky. About eight streets east from his own flat. He didn’t understand why a cat would wonder eight long streets just to come to his little flat and cuddle up to his snarky cat, Loki, who was the biggest bitch to any and all, and clawed at all he deemed unworthy to touch his jet black furr. And since Charles had so few visitors and the smallest sliver of a social life, Loki's bitch fits where often aimed at him.

So he text the number and was pleased that his owner seemed pleasant enough. He didn’t think anything about getting dressed to see his little sister, slipping into his comfy jeans, an old university t-shirt and a worn in pair of trainers. He pulled on his favourite cardigan that by now had more threaded patches caused by Loki than actual cardigan. And opted for his glasses instead of contact lenses.

Raven wasn't expecting anything grand from him, a brother working in genetics was only cool to tell someone once, before they asked questions or caught a look at him and realised he wasn't as stunning and glamorous as her, and that he actually looked like a dorky librarian in no way possible able to be related to that Raven Xavier, surely adoption was involved somewhere.

He didn’t think it odd to sling his satchel over one shoulder and a happily purring cat on the other. Nor did the cat seem to care ether as he began plucking at his skin and playing with the hair that had grown out of attractively dishevelled and was now looking a little more sleeping on park bench. The dopey cat didn’t care for the people that passed who aww’d over him or the traffic passing by, he was content in his embrace.

Walking up to the address he knocked on the door, not really knowing who to expect.

They said they didn’t have a social life so he was expecting some form of computer nerd maybe? Some strange Gollum like creature that disliked the day and maybe hadn’t noticed their cat had been gone in the first place. Someone like him but clearly worse, Charles would notice if Loki went missing within moments of returning home. Simply from the absence of pain.

But then the door opened and his ward nearly fell from his grasp.

He was, he was beautiful. Well, no he definitely was beautiful. Tall. That was his first thought, very tall. For a man he himself was small having to crane his neck every which way to make eye contact with most, but this creature was that wonderful height that would make his own head snuggle oh so comfortably under his chin.

What colour where his eyes? Dear god, such a beautiful shade of green, nothing vibrant as some shades, described so commonly as apple or sea, but so subtle in their beauty, a pale shade hinting at the first mutation back in Turkey.

A head of auburn locks that burned red when caught in the right light, styled so neatly and parted to perfection at the side, even his sideburns where trimmed precisely.

He seemed to be all angles and points. Muscled and lean, his shoulder to waist ratio alone was enough to make him weep in joy that such a man could be constructed.

He had a quick scan and felt his heart beat one heavy beat that made his stomach flutter. His legs where encased in the tightest jeans he had seen, he was known to frequent at heavy metal clubs in his youth and these looked tattooed on compared to them. They showed off his runners legs perfectly, his very-very long very muscled legs. His clothes except for the sinful jeans where pretty nondescript, black polo shirt and a pair of shockingly pink socks. He wore them well none the less.

“Well hello there. Considering you have Thor around your neck, I’m guessing you’re the mysterious CX?”

GERMAN! GERMAN! Well that was that, he was going to marry this man. His voice was heavenly. Didn't harm that his accent made C and X combine to make him sound like he was seductively whispering sex.

“Thor?” He asked stupidly instead of declaring his undying love.

The Adonis chuckled and pointed to the cat around his shoulders.

“My cat?” Charles moved to touch the blonde tabby tom and let out an unexpected laugh.

“Thor? Really?”

He gave Charles a pout and leaned against his door frame. “Is there a problem with the name of my feline? Should I have called him Cuddles?”

Charles let out another laugh and shook his head, rubbing the tabby lovingly as he did all animals he came across.

“No, no of course not. Thor is a wonderful name and very fitting for him. It’s just… when I come home, he is cuddled up to my black tom cat, my very skinny, aggressive tom who tolerates him quiet well. My tom called Loki.”

Tall, ginger and German stared at Charles for a moment before letting out laugh that echoed around him. They smiled at each other for a minute before the German reached out for his cat.

“It seems a shame to separate them if their brotherly feud has finally come to an end.” Charles giggled and handed Thor over.

“I think their feud is more then over, Thor sleeps with his paws around my feline of mischief.”

“Oh my cat is an incestuous homosexual, I cant say I’m surprised.” He cuddled his cat to his chest and kissed his head lovingly before holding his hand out for Charles to shake.

“Thank you for bringing him back CX, my names Erik Lehnsherr.” His hand was cool and dry, feeling heavenly against Charles' overheated skin.

“Nice to meet you Erik, I’m Charles Xavier.”

“Xavier, I know that name.”

Charles felt his heart thud into his belly, of course, he was an attractive man and would have seen Raven in one of her shoots. She was a beautiful, exquisite woman.

“My sister is a fashion model, maybe you've seen her in one of her articles.”

Drawing his eyebrows together Erik shook his head, clearly thinking.

“No, I don't think so. I know I... wait, Charles Xavier. Professor Charles Xavier? The geneticist?”

He knew shock was written across his face by the look of triumph on Erik's. He never gets recognised, ever. He wasn't a model like Raven, or an actor or musician. Even at his own conferences he was more often than not mistaken for a waiter, or a sound engineer, he had stopped being upset about it some time ago.

But here was definitely the most beautiful man he had ever seen and he recognised him. Didn't question whether it was a coincidence since he was so young looking. The look of awe in Erik's dazzling eyes and slowly creeping shark smile that was appearing was enough to convince him this was a moment he never believed would happen but was over the moon that it did.

“Oh gott, I cannot believe its you!” Exclaimed Erik, his over enthusiasm making his German accent very deep, it took away from the fear many must feel when confronted with his numerous sharp teeth.

“Ah, yes. Sorry, no one really ever knows who I am. My mother sometimes forgets I exist, so excuse me if I appear a little shocked.”

“Nein, apologies if I'm frightening you. I was at your talk last year about the new age for humanity. Mutations that could lead to supernatural type abilities.”

Charles knew his face had heated up, he could feel his blush at the tips of his ears start to rapidly run down to his neck and chest too. Maybe when he became a stuffy old professor with no hair and a walking stick he'd try to give the talk again. Maybe his colleagues wouldn't laugh him off the stage claiming his head was too full of comic books and superheroes.

And Erik had witnessed it all? There was no hope.

“Ah”

“NO! I know how many perceived that talk but I was utterly fascinated. Truly I was. I was moments away from throwing my chair at the ones laughing for putting you off. You are a true genius Professor Xavier.” Erik was one hundred percent sincere, his eyes bright with passion and intelligence.

“Please, call me Charles.”

Some of the tension Charles hadn't noticed Erik was carrying disappeared, he happily hefted Thor up a little higher and gave a relieved shark smile.

“Charles, if this isn't too presumptuous, I would love for us to get a cup of coffee when you're free and talk about your thesis?”

Handsome shark man asking him for coffee to talk about his life's work? There must be some kind of catch, a wife hidden in the attic, maybe? He was really the first lifelike android with psychopathic tendencies? Some kind of madman hell bent on world domination? Or maybe he was just a handsome shark man wanting coffee and a chat? He wouldn't know until he gave it a chance.

“Sure, yes that would be groovy... dear lord did I just say groovy? I meant to say lovely. Oh my, that's so embarrassing.”

Erik's smile was so big now it looked like it would break his face in two.

“No, do not be embarrassed Charles, you're cute. Like a little nervous mouse.”

Mice where cute he supposed, but weren't the type of animal you want to think of when you hopefully bend someone over the kitchen table to have your wicked German way with them.

But at least it was a start.

“You're ever so kind, Erik. Unfortunately I really should be off or my little sister will turn herself blue with worry. You have my number, give me a call any time you wish... for coffee. And genetics.”

Stumbling down the steps of Erik's flat he turned around at the bottom and gave an awkward little wave.

“Goodbye Erik.” He said and gave a hopefully charming smile.

Erik seemed to think so as he gave a charming one armed farewell back, the other clung to a now snoring Thor who had slipped down his torso to dangle unbecoming from Erik's forearm.

“Goodbye mäuschen.” Erik replied before turning back to his flat and going inside with a soft click of the door.

It was at that moment that Charles Francis Xavier felt a stab of ice cold fear in his heart. Because he just knew it would be so easy to fall irreversibly in love with Erik Lehnsherr.

Bollocks.

~*~

Erik watched Charles walk away from the relative safety of his living room window. Thor, the silly thing that he was didn't care for the ungraceful hold he was in, giving a nasally snore to prove he was still alive but giving no protest for his predicament.

He hadn't expected someone as adorable as Charles to be on the other end of the text messages he received only a few hours ago. He thought there would be an exchange of feline, a few words of thanks, a little small talk then back to their own worlds away from each other.

Instead he was presented with the cutest bastard he had ever seen and was expected to what? Let him leave without a word. Not a chance.

The overall look of _wearing what I slept in_ chic, hair too long to be called fashionable, over-large glasses hiding most of his face, and trainers so holey it was amazing they managed to say on his feet, didn't exactly scream take me every way your deprived German mind can think of.

Ohh but that mouth, blood bitten red lips, swollen and sinful. How would they look after he'd spent a decadent week splayed on Erik's bed, eager and wanting. Would that tantalising blush spread all the way down to his belly, his many freckles standing out dark against the crimson stain. Them sapphire blue eyes hazy but bright with passion and lust, staring into Erik's own as if he was his only anchor to this pitiful coil.

But better than all that. He is _the_ Charles Xavier. An adorable mäuschen and also the best mind in this generation and quiet a few others. Erik had poured over his books again and again. His first book published when he was just nineteen was one of Erik's absolute favourites, now falling apart and dog-eared to near destruction on his bedside table.

He was the most fascinating thing he had ever witnessed, and hopefully the look in his eyes when he gave him a once over was just proof that given the proper care, their tentative relationship would grow into something that could ignite the stars in their own little universe.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this on my computer for god knows how long, I'm hoping to continue it soon, but for now its marked as finished.


End file.
